GermanIta One Shot
by SarahHuchiga
Summary: This is A one-shot between Germany and Italy. It's Kinda my First try at it so if ya'll have any good suggestions as to how to make it better I'm all ears. All rights to Creaters


Germany sat on his couch in one of his moods. He had been going through withdrawal because he hadn't seen his little Italy for weeks. The last call he had received and had taken it the wrong way had turned out to be nothing. He had been nervous after that. He didn't know how Italy would respond to that. A knock at his door caused him to come out of his thoughts. He went to the door and opened it, his breath hitching in his chest. There was his little brown-head looking at him with a worried expression. Germany's blue eyes took in all of him hungrily.. His lean almost girlish body caused his body to react in ways no one else could.

"Germany?"

His child-like voice caused Germany to take him in his arms. Italy just melted into his arms.

"I was afraid." Germany admitted running his hands through Italy's hair.

"Afraid of what?" Italy asked innocently. He knew why Germany had been avoiding him. The man started to play with the girl in Italy's hair and he shuddered. At that an almost animalistic instinct took over Germany then.

"It's nothing now." He said hefting the boy up in his arms and moving him in to the house, closing his door with a swift kick before crushing his mouth onto Italy's in a passionate kiss. Italy returned with as much fire and passion and started to tug at Germany's uniform that hid his perfect chest. Germany broke the kiss just long enough to pull the younger male to his bedroom before, shutting and locking the door behind him, he had Italy on his bed and crashing his mouth down on Italy's again. Italy whimpered once again pulling on the uniform, this time being successful at getting it open. He ran his hands all over the other males chest all the while Germany played with his curl, enjoying the reaction he was getting out of Italy. It seemed unfair to him that Italy had gotten his shirt open while he was still fully clothed so Germany forced open Italy's shirt and maneuvered it off. He trailed his kisses to the sides of Italy's mouth and fully down his jaw line before trailing it down his neck and adding little nips in certain spots before trailing a well-muscled hand down Italy's body and rubbing it against his thighs before letting it fall to the hard lump in his jeans. He started to stroke it through the fabric and Italy bucked and groaned in protest. Driven by hunger at the sight of the boys face he stood up and slipped off his uniform before moving to his closet and rummaging through things until he found what he was after. He moved back to Italy, who was confused by now, and swift as lightning had him handcuffed to the headboard. Italy, just now realizing his predicament, whined because he knew he was at Germany's mercy. Germany finished removing the annoying clothes that kept him from his precious Italy before marveling to the Girlish-like beauty was his to command. He started to kiss Italy again before once again trailing kisses down the boys body before gently licking at the boys head, earning a pleased groan. Germany started to find it hard to hold back any longer. Italy agreed with him because his breath was catching and he was starting to pant.

"G-G-Germany. Please." He begged trying to buck his hips to get Germany to fully engulf him, Germany had him pinned down. He instead removed the rest of his clothes and held three fingers up to Italy's mouth.

"Lick" He said in a sexually husky voice. Italy obliged and gave each finger a thorough licking, making Germany almost regret tying him up, and Germany started out with one finger in the boys tight entrance. He licked and played at the boys most delicate while slowly trying to loosen up his entrance. He slowly added a second finger and tears streamed down Italy's face as his hole was enlarged some. Germany never once lost his rhythm and Italy groaned in protest. That just aroused Germany more and caused him to put in a third finger, causing a gasp of pain from Italy. Germany took Italy's top in his mouth again and hummed slightly casing Italy to pant harder as it sent shivers of pleasure up and down his spine. Germany reached up and pinched one of his already hard nipples causing another gasp to pass his lips. Germany almost lost it right there. Once he was sure he wouldn't break the boy he let go of his delicates and moved his fingers from within him before straddling his waist and removing the handcuffs from Italy.

"G-G-Germany. I can't." Italy said looking into Germany's Blue eyes with a pleading expression. Germany growled in pleasure as the boy dug his nails into his side. He grabbed the boys wrists and pinned them against the bed as he positioned himself at the boys entrance before slowly sliding himself into Italy. Italy bucked and groaned as Germany started to play with the boys head again. As he started to slowly thrust he started to stroke Italy as well. Italy started to clench and unclench his hands and let out a cry as Germany hit that one spot inside of him and it racked his body with pleasure. Germany's thrust started to become faster and harder as his need grew. Italy cried out some more as Germany started to squeeze on his wrists. He made sure he wouldn't break the boy. He bent over the boy and started to suck on one of his nipples, causing even more ragged breaths from him. Germany started to thrust faster as his need grew even stronger. Both him and Italy started to scream in unison as the pressure rose and built and finally sweet release. He filled the boy and stroked him a few more times to make sure he was completely empty before flopping over to Italy's side. He planted a kiss on his Forehead while they both tried to catch their breaths.

"I love you. My little Italy." Germany said wrapping him in his arms.

"I love you too Germany." Italy said snuggling close.


End file.
